


In the Pale Moonlight, It Just Seems So Right

by littlebluewhalen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, DJWifi, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Future AU, Hawkmoth is gone, Lukanette, Oneshot, Suggestive language, alcohol mention, and now mari can go back to being a hot single girl, drunk in the club, ifykyk, mature themes, mention of adrinette - Freeform, the evil has been defeated, theyre in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluewhalen/pseuds/littlebluewhalen
Summary: Marinette is single and sad once Adrien moves away. She throws herself into her work, rarely giving herself time to think. When Alya makes her have a girls night out, will she finally meet someone who can make her feel the sunlight again?





	In the Pale Moonlight, It Just Seems So Right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains suggestive dancing such as grinding, sexual themes, and alcohol. However, it is a very fun fic, and everyone is just trying to have a good time, man.

“Come on, Marinette! You’ve been working on your showcase project non-stop for two weeks while going to your internship, and now that you’re done, you’re saying you can’t go out in case you think of more ideas to revise with?! Girl, I miss my best friend, I haven’t seen you in over a month!” Alya’s voice crackled over the girl in question’s phone. Marinette bit her lip and considered Alya’s words; she really did miss everyone. 

“Alix is even going! Alix! And Mylene is going too, like a girl’s night. Just join us, it’ll be fun, and you need a break.” Alya pressed on, not letting her best friend miss out on another opportunity to hang out with them. Marinette sighed, a sign of her relent. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll go. Just give me the details and I’ll be there. And for the record, I miss you too.” Marinette replied, trying and failing to hide the smile in her voice. Her reward was a squeal of excitement from the other end of the phone, and she laughed.

“I will! Oh my god, this is going to be so fun! I’ll text you – start getting ready now!” Alya said before promptly hanging up. Marinette let out another breathy laugh before pushing herself up from her desk.

“Well, she certainly was happy!” Tikki exclaimed, zooming up to her chosen’s face. Marinette grinned at the little kwami and nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe she’s right, maybe I could use a break.” Marinette thought aloud, to which Tikki vehemently nodded. 

“You do! Hawkmoth hasn’t been a problem for a bit over a year now, but you’re tired as ever! Between college classes and working and trying to keep up with your family and friends, you definitely deserve a break.” Tikki replied, patting her cheek. Marinette rubbed Tikki’s head fondly. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right… especially since the whole Adrien fiasco. I’m glad he’s doing better though. I’m still hoping he’ll come back…” Marinette trailed off, sighing lightly before walking towards her closet. 

There were very few days where Marinette didn’t think about him. A little over a year ago, when Marinette and Adrien were 20 – well into their college years – the final showdown between Hawkmoth and the Miraculous holders occurred, and at the end of things, everyone’s identities were revealed. Marinette will never forget the haunted look on Adrien’s face when it was revealed that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste, and even more so when he found out that Nathalie was in on the entire thing, and they both got shoved back into a police car. Marinette was just thankful that the battle hadn’t ended worse; there was a moment, a moment she didn’t like to think about, where she thought that either she or Chat were going to have to kill Hawkmoth when his bloodlust became too much. Luckily, with the help of their miraculous friends, it didn’t resort to that, but she knew it easily could have. 

Adrien moved away after that; he said he needed a fresh start. He needed to find out who he was and what he liked without the influence of his father, and without the stress of being Chat Noir. He checked in every few weeks, assuring everyone that he was still alive and kicking, and Tikki could still sense Plagg, which meant that he was still wearing the ring. Marinette and Adrien were the only two to keep their miraculouses, just in case. 

Marinette missed him. Over the years, after she got over her anxiety of her feelings for him, she settled into being one of his best friends, and he hers. They each dated other people a bit in high school although not much; she knew they were doing some weird dance around each other, and after she got over her own issues, she realized that he might have feelings for her, too. She never pressed it, however, though they had talked on the phone one night, months ago, and he promised that when he was ready to move back, he’d be moving back for her. In the meantime, though, they could each do whatever – and whoever – they wanted.

Marinette shook her head to rid her of her thoughts. She really did miss Adrien as a best friend, among other things. She sometimes wondered how long she’d have to wait, and if it was healthy at all, but she tried not to dig too deep into it. It’s not like she’d found anyone else. Regardless, none of that mattered tonight; tonight, she was going out with her girls, and she was going to have some well-deserved fun. 

“You know, I might just let loose tonight, Tikki.” Marinette said to her kwami while flicking through her closet. 

“That’s great, Marinette! You should! You know I’ll be there if anything goes awry. Where are you all going, anyway?” Tikki asked curiously, floating over Marinette’s shoulder as said girl pulled her phone out of her back pocket at her kwami’s question. As soon as she saw the text from Alya, she groaned. 

“We’re going to a club, Tikki. That’s… not really what I wanted.” Marinette sighed, tucking her phone back into her pocket. “They’re also going to just meet at my apartment, apparently my house is on the way to the bar, so they’re just going to walk here, and we’ll all walk together. I have about an hour to get ready, they’ll be here at 8.” Tikki nodded, settling on her shoulder. 

“What are you going to wear?” her squeaky voice asked. Marinette shrugged. 

“I… kind of want to wear something different from my normal style, ya know?” Marinette hummed, still going through her closet.

Thirty minutes and a messy floor later, Marinette has picked out what she was going to wear and was currently working on her hair and makeup. She had curled her shoulder-length hair in loose ringlets and was applying her makeup. She chose a dark eyeshadow, a matte gray and shiny silver, with black in the inner corners of her eyes. She blushed highlight over her cheekbones, then set to work winging her eyeliner and applying her mascara. Marinette smiled at herself in the mirror as she applied her favorite shade of berry wine lipstick, a dark violet red shade that made her blue eyes pop. 

“You look gorgeous, Marinette! Now it’s time for the outfit!” Tikki exclaimed, excited for her chosen. Marinette giggled, threading her fingers through her hair again, making her curls appear wild. She then changed out of her normal day clothes and slipped on her ‘clubbing outfit’, as she had deemed it; it was a black tube top with sleeves (that were barely attached) that clung around her biceps, a pair of her favorite high-waisted jeans that were ripped at the upper and mid-thigh, and a pair of black, high-heeled thigh-high boots. 

“You think it looks okay?” Marinette asked, looking at her reflection in her full-length mirror. 

“You look absolutely stunning!” Tikki replied. Marinette smiled and rubbed her kwami, before hearing a knock in the living room.

“Oh, that’s them! Here-” Marinette ran to her closet and shuffled around on the floor of it, finding a small black over-the-shoulder purse for Tikki to hide in, along with her apartment key, ID, credit card and some cash. 

“Coming!” She shouted, running to the door. She opened it to reveal her friends: Alya, Alix and Mylene. 

“Wow, lookin’ hot, Mari!” Alya enthused, eyeing her friend up and down. Alix whistled behind her, and Mylene just giggled and gave her a thumbs up. Marinette laughed aloud at her friend’s antics. They were all dressed in a likewise manner, ready to dance, drink and get sweaty. Marinette locked her door, and the friends were off. They walked for about five minutes, walking by a river, by all the shops that decorated her street, until they finally turned down a road that lead to a street with one large building on it, which was currently pumping out loud, wall-shaking music. Their conversation came to a halt as Alya motioned for them to follow her, bypassing the line that was out the door. Alya smirked at them as she strode confidently up to the bouncer. 

“Hi, I’m Alya Cessaire, and these are my plus threes! My boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe, is playing this venue tonight. He told me to give these to you.” Alya produced four small tickets from her back pocket and handed them to the bouncer, who simply looked at her, looked at the tickets, and nodded. He waived their cover charge, and after checking each of their IDs, they were inside.  
Marinette could already feel her head pounding along with the music and knew that she needed a drink ASAP. Marinette grabbed Alya’s hand, who formed a chain with her other friends, and pulled them up to the bar. 

“Hi there! What can I get for you lovely ladies this evening?” The bartender asked, shouting over the music. Marinette opened her mouth to order something, when-

“Green Tea Shots!” Mylene yelled, making her way up to the bar next to Marinette. Marinette looked at her small friend in shock, who simply laughed at her expression, and Mylene handed the bartender her card to start a tab.

A minute later, the four friends clinked their shot glasses together, and downed the smooth mixture in one gulp, setting the glasses back on the bar. 

“Another round?” Alix asked, grinning. Alya laughed and nodded vigorously, immediately ordering a round of Lemondrop shots. Marinette laughed at her friends, and once the glasses were passed out, they downed another. They then ordered their own drinks and made their way into the dancing crowd. 

“I think Nino’s up now!” Alya yelled, recognizing the first beats of one of his classic songs. Marinette nodded, and Alix linked all of their arms together as they pushed their way towards the stage where he was currently DJing. They got to the front, after a lot of pushing and shoving and slight drink spilling, and Nino saw them immediately and pointed to them, a grin breaking out on his face. Alya winked and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch, then immediately went back to spinning his turntables. The girls broke out into a chorus of laughter and jumped to the beat, dancing and swaying and having more fun than Marinette had had in a long time. She absent-mindedly hoped that Tikki was doing okay in her purse and that all the movement wasn’t harming or annoying her. She went to sip at her drink once more, only to find it empty. She looked at the other girls’ drinks and realized that they were empty as well after a few of Nino’s songs.

“Hey! Do you guys want another round?” Marinette yelled, tapping her friends on their arms. They nodded, and she grabbed Alix, weaving through the crowd back to the bar. She ordered another round, and Alix grinned slyly, her eyes trained somewhere Marinette couldn’t see from her position. 

“Oh no. What do you have in mind?” Marinette asked, warily eyeing her friend. 

“Stay here! I’m going to go grab the girls!” She shouted, and before she knew what was happening, Alix was gone again. Marinette sighed and looked around the bar, resting an elbow on the bartop and putting her face in her hand. They were all people around her age, and even though it was only about 9pm, it was pretty packed. She looked around at all of the people dancing, all of the couples laughing and kissing, and she couldn’t help but feel a hollow knocking in her chest. Before she could linger on it for too long, someone had sidled up next to her at the bar.

“You look like probably the most forlorn person I’ve ever seen in a bar.”

Marinette jumped slightly at the low, gravelly voice and turned toward the source: a tall, fit guy with dark black hair and dark blue dyed tips. Her eyes scanned his face critically as it flashed in colors thanks to the strobe lights. She couldn’t figure out what color his eyes actually were.

“Sorry, was that rude?” He asked casually, before nodding towards the bartender, who nodded back and busied making a drink. Another bartender came over and dropped off Marinette’s drinks, and she briefly looked around for her friends. 

“I’m guessing those aren’t all for you.” The man replied, raising an amused eyebrow. Marinette grabbed her drink and turned to face him fully, keeping the other drinks in her sight.

“And you’d be right about that. What gave it away?” Marinette asked dryly, sipping her drink. The man barked a laugh that Marinette found strangely attractive.

“Just a hunch. I’d be impressed if they were.” The man replied, a challenging smile on his face. He turned to the bartender, who handed his drink to him, and thanked him. 

“What are you drinking?” Marinette asked curiously, eyeing his brown mixture. The man smiled at her easily. 

“Rum and Coke. Easy.” He responded, then nodded his head towards hers. 

“Amaretto sour.”

“Sounds good, I’ll have to try it sometime.” The man commented. She shrugged and held out her drink to him, and after a look of surprise passed over his face, he sipped some of the concoction through her straw.

“It is good, not too sweet. So, mysterious stranger, what is your name? I believe we’re past first name basis now.” He said smoothly, locking eyes with her, his smile never leaving his face, even as he went to sip his own drink.

Marinette wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol beginning to work its way into her system or the atmosphere of the club or both, but she was feeling pretty bold, and a little bit lonely, and that was always a dangerous combination. But fuck it, she had already put herself out there by playing along and letting him drink her drink, hadn’t she? Marinette looked to him again, a coy smile gracing her face, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

“Marinette. What’s yours? I might need to scream it later.” She replied, setting her drink down on the bar with the others – which had never left her sight – and moved in slightly closer to him. She added a wink for good measure, and laughed whenever a blush bloomed across his face, before quickly retreating. 

“Luka. My my, you’re a bold note, aren’t you?” He asked huskily, grinning at her. Marinette laughed again. 

“Well-” She started, but was cut off by someone coming up behind her, shouting her name. 

“Mari, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think it would take that long to get there and back again, and then Alya wanted to stay up front for the rest of the song Nino started.” Alix explained, grabbing her drink off of the bar and adding a ‘thanks’. 

“Sorry girl, we didn’t mean to leave you alone.” Mylene said sympathetically, giving the girl a side hug and also grabbing her drink. Alya came up beside Mylene and grinned, her drink already in hand, gulping it down. 

“She didn’t look like she was alone to me,” Alya practically purred, and Marinette rolled her eyes, “who’s your friend, Marinette?” 

“Guys, this is Luka! Luka, this is Alix, Mylene and Alya, my best friends.” Marinette explained. He smiled and saluted them in greeting.

“Well, great! Now we can do those shots I was going to order earlier!” Alix said happily, “You in, Luka?” She asked, already flagging down a bartender. Luka looked at Marinette, who shrugged, and in turn, Luka agreed.

“Can we have five Miraculous Shots, please?” Alix asked the bartender, who nodded and whisked away to make them.

“What are Miraculous shots?” Marinette asked, looking questioningly to her friend. 

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough!” Alix cackled. Marinette shared a look with her friends, then looked back to Luka, who was simply smiling and watching her. Marinette shared a smile with him as well, and soon, the bartender was back.

“Alright, please back a bit away from the bar, and move your belongings and beverages.” He instructed. Marinette hastily moved back a few steps, bumping into Luka, who put a kind hand on her shoulder to steady her. She tried not to think about how warm his touch was or how much she wanted him to touch her. 

The bartender poured a green liquid in each of the filled shot glasses to top them off, then poured a red liquid all around the glasses, making a ladybug shape on the bartop. Soon after, he lit a match, and with a shout of “Miraculous Ladybug!” the mixture blazed to life in a red glow, flames jumping up and sparks crackling at the height of the fire. The five of them gasped and were intrigued by the fire before them. Soon, it died down, and once it was over, the bartender pushed the glasses towards them and wiped down the counter with a rag. Marinette passed out the glasses and looked at them curiously; the mixture was a light green and the top was scorched black by the fire. The combination of black, red and green made her think of her and Chat – which she had found out was Adrien – and her heart ached a bit, so she clanked her glass together with everyone and downed the shot.  
It was surprisingly sweet and had a bit of an apple pie taste – green apple, that is.

“That was awesome, Alix!” Alya gushed, saving a video onto her phone, and uploading it onto her snapchat story. Alix grinned at the praise. 

“Yeah, that was pretty cool. I come here pretty frequently and I’ve never gotten that before.” Luka responded coolly, giving a thumbs up to the smaller girl. 

“Oh, so you come here often?” Marinette asked, putting the glasses back on the bar. She knew the minute that the grin split across Luka’s face that she had accidentally said that age-old, cheesy pickup line. 

“Yeah I do, but only because I perform here sometimes.” He replied smoothly, sparing her from the teasing. 

“Oh really? What do you perform?” Alya asked, looking up at him. 

“I do a lot of bass and guitar work. I occasionally sing; if my band is with me, I’ll perform with them and let the lead singer do the singing, but if it’s just me, I’ll do the singing. I like rock.” He said simply.

“That’s cool! Alya’s boyfriend performs here too, he’s actually playing right now.” Mylene gushed, pointing towards the stage.

“Oh, you’re dating Nino?” Luka turned to Alya, who smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, have been for a few years now. It’s cool that you two know each other,” she said, “and actually, I’d probably better get back to him. He loves when I watch him DJ. You girls coming?” Alya asked, excusing herself, looking towards her friends expectantly. Alix and Mylene made to move with her, but Marinette hung back, looking towards Luka, who smiled at her bemusedly. 

“I… I think I’m going to stay with Luka, if that’s alright?” She replied nervously, asking both Alya and Luka. Alya shrugged, and Luka nodded, so Marinette’s best friend pushed her way through the crowd, linking arms with her other friends, and Marinette moved closer to Luka. 

“What do you say we grab another round of drinks and move onto the dancefloor?” He suggested, noting how crowded the bar area was getting. She agreed, and after downing their current drinks, they grabbed fresh ones and, holding hands to not get lost, they found an area where they could stand and talk without being pushed up against other people. 

Marinette had been in the club for about two hours, and she was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Anything Luka said, she laughed at, because for some reason, he was the funniest thing in the world to her right now. He was making her grin and laugh like she hadn’t in a while, and she was having fun. Suddenly, notes hit her ears, and she perked up.

“Luka, dance with me! This is my favorite song of Nino’s!” She yelled, grabbing his nearly-empty drink from him and depositing his and hers on the table next to them. Before giving him a chance to respond, she grabbed his hands in hers, and moved them into the swath of sweaty bodies, but she was drunk and living and loving everything about where she was. 

He simply grinned and laughed at her excitement, stopping when her body stopped moving and he bumped into her, before realizing that she had apparently found the perfect spot and started dancing…  
On him.

Now, Luka was not new to women or to love. He had been in relationships, he had been in flings, he had been in almost-maybes. But he was new to being so entirely captivated by someone after an hour or two of knowing them, and he was new to that someone being so open and willing and funny and everything he had ever wanted. Luka wasn’t sure if it was the shots he had downed with his bandmates or the drinks he’d had with Marinette, but he was feeling warm and fuzzy and hoped she’d felt the same. 

/

A few more songs had passed- how long had it been? Marinette had no sense of time on her best days, so she had no clue how long had passed since she and Luka had started dancing. All the songs blended into each other but Marinette knew Nino was still playing, because she recognized his work. Suddenly, an entirely different beat graced her ears, and Marinette grinned. This was another of her favorites of Nino’s, and she swung her body from side to side against Luka, her hands in the air, loving how free she felt.

Marinette sung the opening lines to the song loudly, because no one could even hear anything in this club, and why would she care anyway? She had Luka’s hands on her hips, smoothly guiding her in his rhythm, as she grinded on him, surprisingly on-beat.

_Riding on my feathers_  
_I can lead you through the patterns we now follow_  
_Lying on the floor,_  
_Life between us lights a certain afterglow_  


Luka hummed along with her, and he was so entranced by her voice, he wrapped his arms wholly around her waist, and kissed the shell of her ear, singing the chorus lowly as they swayed,

_We gon’ have a good time,_  
_We ain’t flyin by._  
_We gon’ have a good time,_  
_We ain’t flyin by_  


He thought that by the shudder than ran through her body that she liked his singing. He smiled and playfully nipped the shell of her ear again, before he heard an agitated huff and suddenly her ass was grinding right over his crouch with vigor.

She didn’t like to be teased, eh?

Luka moved his hands from encircling her waist to lying in the curves on her torso, grasping her waist and grinding back into her. The jean-on-jean material was less than ideal, but if this night went the way he hoped it would, he wouldn’t have to go home and imagine what it would have felt like to be bare skin. 

He didn’t talk to her with the intention of any of this happening; he had approached her at the bar because she was ridiculously beautiful, and he didn’t like the looks some of the other guys were giving her. He didn’t like that she was alone at the bar, and so he stood next to her, and let all of the guys know to back off. But in their conversation in the hour since they met, he was captivated, utterly infatuated with her, and he hoped she felt the same. 

They were rocking in sync to the music, and then the beat dropped, and Marinette went nuts. She broke from him and jumped up and down with the beat and most of the people around her, lost in the music, lost in the moment. He grinned at her back.

“Hey, do you want to go find your friends?” He shouted, moving closer so she could hear him. She turned to him fully and rested her hands on his chest lightly, looking up at him.

“Are you saying you don’t want to spend more alone time with me?” She teased, jokingly pouting. Luka smirked down at her, and moved his face closer to hers, placing his hands back on her waist, then swiftly pulling her closer to him, grinning as she let out a squeak.

“I would love to spend all the alone time in the world with you,” the tone of his voice sent chills up Marinette’s spine, “but I think the room is getting more hyped and I think you’d have more fun if we were jumping along with your friends. Don’t worry, you can still grind on me if you want.” He explained smoothly, relishing the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Marinette smiled up at him – a real, genuine smile that knocked him off his feet – and nodded.

The two made their way through the crowd – stopped at the bar to take another mixed shot – and eventually located her group of friends. They had also obviously had more to drink, as Alya was screaming amongst the crowd of people.

“That’s my boyfriend! I get to take that home with me tonight!”  
Alya’s friends blushed in embarrassment and tried to keep her quiet, but once Alya was determined, she couldn’t be stopped. 

Nino only had a few more songs left to play, and Marinette knew that Alya would be leaving with him, and Alix and Mylene would most likely be leaving shortly after that. But Marinette didn’t want to leave; she was happy and having a good time and the ache in her chest felt filled. It was only 10:30 anyway.

Marinette slung her arms around her best friend’s shoulders, who in turn hugged her around the waist, and as the beat dropped on his next song, started screaming along and jumping. Alix and Mylene laughed and joined in, putting their arms around their friends’ shoulders, swaying and jumping with the beat, in sync with the bodies around them. The more Marinette moved, the more she could feel the alcohol clouding her mind, but it brought her a light feeling, like she was flying, and she was so happy. 

Luka looked on, a fond smile working its way onto his face as he watched Marinette’s every movement. Suddenly, he was shoved forward by the crowd and knocked out of his place behind Marinette, and everything became much more crowded. Trying to gather his bearings through the alcohol-induced haze, he shook his head and saw a new swath of guys positioned themselves behind Marinette and her friends, attempting to dance on her group of friends. Luka’s jaw tightened; Marinette, as far as he knew, was single, so she could dance with whoever she wanted, but he knew for a fact that Alya was taken, and he wasn’t fond of the way the man behind her tried to put his hands on her ribs. Marinette seemed not to notice the guy behind her, very obviously rubbing up against her, and Alix looked confused while Mylene looked disgusted. As both Mylene and Alya both turned around to tell the guys to back off, Luka stepped back into his place behind Marinette, roughly shoving the guy into the guy behind Alya. He leveled the guy with a look. 

“Hey man, I’m here with my girl and her friends, and they’re all taken. I suggest you take your buddies and leave us alone.” He said, kind enough on the surface, but the underlying current of anger went unnoticed by no one. The guys puffed up, ready to retort, when Alya turned fully around.

“My boyfriend is the DJ on the stage who is staring straight at you. I suggest you pack up and leave us the fuck alone.” She threatened snidely, her glare baring into the souls of the men behind her.

“Yes, and my fiancé is the size of that bouncer outside. Please don’t make me call him, I don’t want to disturb him this late.” Mylene’s sweet voice interrupted, cackling with anger like thunder, whirling around as the girls grew closer. Luka eyed the men until they finally turned away. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to watch Nino.

“Thanks, blueberry. I approve.” Alya said simply, patting his arm kindly, to which he laughed, and in turn, all of them laughed.

The girls were quickly hyped once again, and as Nino’s last song started playing, Luka found himself behind Marinette once more, and her whole body was rocking against his as his hands roamed over her waist, hips and ribs. All too soon for Marinette, the song ended, and Nino was packing up his stage. 

“Well guys, I’m going to go home with Nino,” Alya turned to them wobbly, “You guys good to get home?” She asked. Mylene nodded. 

“Yeah, Ivan’s going to pick me up, he should actually be here in about ten minutes. I felt bad for calling him at 11 pm, but I don’t feel like getting an Uber,” Mylene explained, “He could drop you off Marinette, as well as you, Alix. Or you could crash at mine.” Mylene offered kindly, smiling at her friends, only slurring her words slightly.

“That’d be great if I could just crash at your place, I don’t feel like being home.” Alix said simply to which Mylene nodded, then looked towards Marinette. Marinette bit her lip in thought; should she be bold? She turned towards Luka and said, once again, fuck it.

“Well, that depends on him,” she said, playfully hip bumping the man, to which he laughed, “you hanging around for a while longer?” She asked him, looking up at him hopefully. He smiled back down at her, snaking an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, I can hang out a bit longer.” Marinette grinned at his response and turned towards her friends. 

“You guys go on, I don’t feel like going home just yet.” Marinette replied. Alya narrowed her eyes and stumbled close to Luka, staring at him in the eyes. After a few seconds of awkward silence and good-natured eyerolls between her friends, Alya nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll trust you with my Marinette, but only because Nino knows who you are, and I will find you if anything happens to her.” Alya threatened dangerously. Luka smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Understood, Alya Sir!” He replied with a mock salute, which made all of them laugh, and made Marinette cling to him a bit more. 

“Oh, hey, Luka! Hey babe,” a voice entered their conversation, “hey girls! Like the show?” Nino asked, putting his arms around his girlfriend and kissing her sweetly. 

“I always do, Nino!” Marinette replied, breaking free of Luka’s hold and giving the DJ a hug. He laughed and hugged her back around the shoulders. 

“Thanks, ‘Nette. My number two fan!” He joked, before swiftly hugging the other two girls and letting out a yawn. 

“Alright, you ready to go?” He asked Alya, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She nodded and nuzzled up to him. “You guys have ways to get home?” He asked towards the other three, to which they all nodded.

“Alright, thanks for coming out! I'll see you guys soon! Lets skedaddle.” Nino said, bidding the four farewell. He was going to be sure to ask Alya about Luka and Marinette tomorrow.

The next act appeared on the stage, and began playing pounding rap songs, to which the crowd started going crazy again. 

“Ivan should be here soon. Once last dance, girls?” Mylene asked, linking her arms through Alix and Marinette’s. They both laughed and nodded, and the three of them began moving, jumping and bouncing all around, laughing and loving and having the time of their lives.

After a few minutes, the song was over, and Ivan had arrived to collect the girls. The three of them hugged, while Luka smiled off to the side. 

“Thanks guys. I really, really needed this.” Marinette said, hugging her friends tightly. 

“We know, girl. We had fun tonight, too. And you… keep on having fun.” Alix said suggestively, her eyes flicking over to Luka. Marinette blushed bright red, laughing, and bidding her friends goodnight, giving Ivan a quick hug in passing. She turned to Luka, grabbing his hands.

“Lets just stay a bit longer and let’s dance some more. Come on.” She instructed, and Luka found he didn’t mind being ordered around by her. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, but instead of turning and grinding like she had been most of the night, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself up against him, and moving her hips side to side, then moving her hips forward and back. He followed in turn, and when she moved a leg forward, he moved his backwards, swaying as they went. 

“Are we really doing bachata right now? In the middle of a club?” Luka asked in surprise, laughing in glee. She grinned up at him and pushed herself impossibly closer to him, yanking his face down towards hers. 

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it,” She challenged in a purr, “though you might prefer…” she trailed off, and before he could even think of a reply, she turned herself back around, keeping her arms around his neck, arching her back in a way that was insanely sexy to him. He sucked in a breath through his nose, and his hands immediately went roaming over her ribs, her stomach, her waist and hips and everywhere. His head went to her neck immediately and dusted her neck and shoulder in feather-light kisses, and he could feel the shiver than ran through her. There were people surrounding them, even touching them, shaking along to the music, but they felt as if it was only the two of them. Marinette then dipped, breaking Luka’s hold on her, and bent forward, shaking her hips into him. Luka went haywire, imagining her bent over in a much different place, in a much different way, in much different clothing –

And then, she was back up, her whole body against his, her hands back to threading themselves through his silky hair, tugging slightly.  
She then turned to the man that she had met tonight, the man she felt a genuine connection with, and grinned up at him. He quirked an eyebrow down at her and smirked.

“What’s up, Marinette?” He asked amusedly, looking down at the drunken girl. She smiled and snaked her arms back around his neck, still swaying along to the music. 

“I like the way you say my name, like it’s a melody.” Marinette purred, her eyelids half-lidded. Luka smirked at her challenge and bent closer to her. 

“Oh, yeah? Well I’ll bet that I’ll like the way you scream my name even more.” He spoke into her ear, and her breath hitched. He chuckled at her expression, before being forcefully pulled down into a kiss. A sloppy, open-mouthed, needy kiss. 

Luka returned it eagerly, pulling her body against his, his arms tightening around her waist as hers went back into his hair, tugging and pulling. Luka could hear her panting in between kisses and pulled away, flushed. The girl giggled happily and stumbled on her heels slightly, and Luka smiled at the state of her. He moved them to a wall, and he was pushed with his back against it, and she all but pounced. 

She was on her tip toes, her hands scratching against his head as she grasped at him, even raking her nails down the back of his neck. He put a leg in between hers and bounced it slightly, to which she gasped and bit down on his bottom lip teasingly, and his hands automatically went to her ass, squeezing lightly. He then pulled back, his hands moving back to settle on her waist. 

“I would love to do this all night,” He started with a hungry growl to his voice, “but I don’t know if you’re in a state to do that. Why don’t I drop you off at your place, give you my number and you give me a call in the morning if you still want to get together?” Luka asked, his eyes boring into hers. She searched his eyes, and he was surprised how critical they appeared even though she was obviously under the influence. 

“Or,” she responded, “we could go back to my place, have some fun, we exchange numbers, and you stick around until morning so we could continue as soon as we’re up?” She asked, threading her fingers through his hair. He looked at her, flicking his eyes up and down. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He stated honestly. Marinette shrugged.

“I’m drunk, but I’m not that drunk. I know what I want to do. I could even say my ABCs backwards!” the girl expressed, pulling him down to kiss her once more. He melted into it, and instead of her fingers tugging his hair again, they dipped into his shirt and raked against his upper back and the base of his neck, and he let out a low growl. Marinette broke the kiss and grinned cheekily at him.

“Fine, you’ve convinced me. Lead the way, Mare.” He said against her lips as he captured them again before they started moving towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> song featured: Plume by Caravan Palace.  
Fun Fact: I made another extended ending for this, where Luka and Marinette get to her house, get to know each other, fall asleep, and Adrien walked in in the morning, intending to surprise Marinette. But I didn't include it here, because I'm trying to write an entire next work about it, lol. All the angst!


End file.
